


The Cat is Out of the Bag

by 2cutePANDAsian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cat!Adrien, F/M, Fluff, I'm proud of this, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Merry Christmas Kitty!, Reveal Fic, ladrien, slow burn maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cutePANDAsian/pseuds/2cutePANDAsian
Summary: Whenever Adrien is kissed, he turns into a black kitten.  What happens when he gets caught out in a bad thunderstorm?  A dark blue haired girl picks up a stray black kitten to take home and thus Marichat enfolds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittytish101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytish101/gifts).



> MARI CHATMAS EVERYONE!! I know this is SUPER late, but I kinda lost the will to write for a bit. Hopefully this will mean I will start it back up again. :)

            Had he known that every time he was kissed, be it from another human or otherwise, he would turn into a black kitten, Adrien was not sure he would have taken up the mantle of being Chat Noir.  No, wait, scratch that.  He still would have.  Besides, it’s not like he gets kissed on a day to day basis, right?

            Wrong.

            It was one of those days.  When, no matter what he did to avoid being kissed, he still somehow wound up as a tiny kitten on the streets.  And because he was a black cat and his luck was already shitty, it started raining. 

            Adrien hid under the leaves of the potted plants by a florist.  He had just finished his patrol with his Lady and they each went their separate ways.  Chat Noir detransformed in a back alley before walking out into the street.  When he spotted the florist shop across the street and wanted to see if they had Ladybug’s favorite flowers.  If he remembered correctly, she said that marigolds were her favorite flower.  She might have also slipped up and said that recently she has taken the habit of eating said flowers without realizing it.  Chat realized it probably had something to do with her miraculous.  He wondered if she dealt with the same issue of turning a ladybug when kissed, or if he just had bad luck. 

            He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t see the small gray tabby that was headed straight for him.  The next thing he knew, there was a large gray furry thing in front of his vision and everything was gigantic.  Shaking his head, he looked around and saw that the gray furry thing was in fact a gray tabby cat that happened to fall out of the sky. 

            The tabby took off for shelter as soon as a few heavy drops of rain fell on its head.  Adrien looked up and saw heavy gray clouds covering the sky.  Fearing the worst, he took shelter under the flowers to wait out the storm.

            That was a few hours ago and the storm did not appear to be stopping anytime soon.  Thunder rumbled so loud that Adrien covered his ears with his paws. 

            He did not notice when a set of pink flats appeared before him, followed by a small hand.

            “Aww you poor kitten,” the voice cooed.  Adrien knew the voice.  He looked up, his small green eyes met blue.  Marinette.  His classmate that sat behind him.  The girl that couldn’t seem to say a single sentence around him.  Confident, smart, and if he dares says so himself, rather cute. 

            Mewling, Adrien nuzzled her hand.  Her fingers worked their way under his chin and he started purring in delight.

            “Aren’t you the cutest thing?  Why are you out in the rain?”  Marinette wondered, her fingers did not stop scratching his chin. 

            Just then, her fingers stopped.  Adrien meowed in protest but was later surprised when he was scooped up and cradled to her chest.  Had Adrien been human and had the ability to blush, his entire face would have been bright red.

            _Stop it.  This is your classmate you are thinking about.  Sweet, innocent Marinette._   He shook his head.  He watched as Marinette grabbed the bouquet of marigolds he was eyeing before he got into this predicament.  _I wonder if marigolds are Marinette’s favorite flower as well._   She paid for the bouquet and with Adrien cradled to her chest, she started walking home.

            “Don’t worry, kitty.  I’ll take you home and get you nice and warm.”  She paused.  Then murmured, “It definitely beats being out in this cold rain.” Oddly enough, the rain started to lessen, not enough that Adrien was comfortable enough to go out looking for a way out of this body, but enough that the thunder was no longer rattling his bones. 

            The pair walked home in silence, Marinette still scratched Adrien’s head absentmindedly, and he did not mind one bit.  She stopped outside of the bakery and Adrien could hear the clatter of the bakery behind the door.  She shifted, moving his body closer to hers and out of sight.  Again, had he been able to blush, he would have.

            “You are going to have to stay silent until we get to my room.  My parents cannot know about you.”  Adrien mewed in response.  Marinette giggled, “it’s almost like you can understand me.”  She smiled down at Adrien, then walked into the bakery.

            “Hello, Marinette dear,” Sabine said from behind the counter.  “I’m glad to see that your errands went well.”

            “Thanks, Maman,” Marinette gave her mother a peck on the cheek.  “I’m going to head up to my room to get these in some water.” She started to walk toward the stairs up to their house.

            “That’s fine, dear.  Make sure you get started on your homework.”

            “I will,” Marinette called to her mother as she walked up the stairs.  She said hello to her father as she passed him in the back area. 

            Once she got up to her room, she set Adrien down on her chaste and proceeded to get a vase for her flowers.  Adrien looked around her room, noticing that—wow, there were pictures of him _everywhere_.  How did he not notice them when he visited her room before when The Puppeteer had Lady Wifi steal Marinette’s dolls?  _I guess I was just too preoccupied to notice._   He also noticed that there were pictures of all their classmates on the walls.  Clusters of Nino, Alya, and her.  Alix, Max, and Kim.  Ivan and Mylene.  Nathaniel.  Rose and Juleka.   Even Sabrina and Chloe were pictured.  Occasionally, there were pictures of him.  Actual pictures of him.  Not just his modeling ones.

            His heart warmed when he realized she placed him under the same category as Nino and Alya.  A friend. 

            Marinette came back with her marigolds in a vase and a small towel.  Setting the flowers down on her desk, she picked up Adrien and wrapped him in the fluffy towel. 

            She giggled when she heard him purr.  “There we go.  All nice and dry.”  She sets him down on the desk.  She pulls out a few notebooks and her tablet.  Lighting up the screen, she starts copying down the notes from earlier. 

            Content in the warm fluffy towel, Adrien’s eyelids grew heavy with each passing minute until finally, he dozed off. 

            When he came to, it was dark and he was rising and falling in a slow rhythm.  Looking around, Adrien realized that he was no longer on the desk next to a concentrating Marinette.  Rather, he was curled up on her chest as she was sleeping.  Her dark hair looking even darker in the night sky, glowing silver with the full moon’s gleam.  A small line of dried drool was hanging out of her mouth and she was snoring softly. 

            Realizing he should leave and head home before he could get into more trouble because let’s face it, he was already going to get yelled at for being missing for so long.  He was surprised his father hadn’t called the cops yet….hopefully. 

            He stood up, stretching his back and shaking out his paws before padding up to Marinette’s face.  He paused.  He couldn’t go home as a small cat right?  He needed to change somehow.  And he did always wonder what Marinette’s lips tasted like.

            _What was he saying? He is not in love with Marinette.  He loves Ladybug._   But he couldn’t help but notice the similarities between the two.  Both are kind, smart, creative, and brave.  Both sported midnight blue hair in pigtails and the same bluebell eyes.  _No!  It is not fair to compare Marinette to Ladybug.  Marinette is Marinette.  Ladybug is Ladybug.  It can’t be that simple…can it?_

            Before he could think about it further, Adrien pressed his lips to Marinette’s.  He felt her sigh before his body changed back.  He shifted his knees on either side of Marinette’s body and placed his hands by her head.  A small purr escaped his throat before he pulled back. 

            “Good night, Marinette.”  Smiling softly, he pressed another small kiss on her forehead.  He slipped out of her room through the skylight.  As soon as he was on her balcony, Plagg flew out of his shirt, a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

            “Not now, Plagg” Adrien scolded before transforming into Chat Noir and heading home.

* * *

 

            It was the night after the events that lead Adrien to be stuck in Marinette’s room.  He was on patrol with his Lady.  She did not seem like herself today.  Constantly looking around and in the back alleys. 

            “Is something wrong, My Lady?”  Chat asked.

“It’s nothing big.  I promise.” Ladybug looked up and with a small smile on her face she explained, “I just took in this small stray black kitten yesterday.  But when I woke up this morning he was gone.  I guess he wanted to continue being an alley cat.”

            Shock is probably the last word to describe what went through Adrien when she said that.  _It cannot be a coincidence that both Ladybug and Marinette took in a stray black kitten yesterday._

_Oh my God.  I kissed Ladybug in her sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on Tumblr! 
> 
> 2cutePANDAsian.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Edit: Due to popular demand, I will be extending this fic! I don't know how long it will be, or when the next update will be. But please bear with me! I am a STEM major who has a lot on her plate. :)


End file.
